


Endless falling

by PhoenixBastet



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixBastet/pseuds/PhoenixBastet
Summary: Leo hasn’t been loving the sky. Especially of this kind: beautiful, endless and piercing-blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the native speaker, i just tried to translate some of my fics from Russian to English in order to expand the audience. So, if you can help me with grammar or semantic mistakes i would be glad. If you are Russian reader, you can read the original fic: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3580508  
> Thanks miss LeinaNightray for editing <3

***

Leo hasn’t been loving the sky. Especially of this kind: beautiful, endless and piercing-blue.

His hand, extended like the wings of a butterfly, was raised above his head and seemed drenched in the depth of the sky. He felt himself sinking in this calling abyss. Fools are those who believe that the abyss is beneath our feet. Here it is, open above your head.

The dark eyes squinting slightly, making the dark circles under them a little accented, a little more noticeable - but not so much for someone to ask "why". Fingers mindlessly bend the frame of unnecessary glasses. He already knows the list of those "definitely" that should happen today. The sky is to blame. This fucking blue sky…

Certainly, he will have a walk today. Certainly, Vincent will go with him like a loyal servant. Certainly, the blonde will bring this stupid blanket with him... 

Fingers involuntarily dig into the shorter, but still tangled hair. How much did he left behind? How much in percentage did he lost - the former Leo who loved books and wasn't responsible for an unknown family ? He does not know. He is chased by a sense of endless fall - when the world around changed so rapidly and you just did not have time to do the same. And you are falling down rapidly, like Alice from a childish fairy tale - down the rabbit hole, trying to grab at least something. Pretending that you have changed to match the new name, status, environment - pretending, but realizing how meaningless it is.

Sometimes it is dangerous to be alone with your thoughts. Leo knows this. And that’s why he goes out to meet his "certainly", by the corner of the eye he has noticed his servant following him like a shadow. The young Glen walks, crossing the sunlight and being the only dark spot among the nature which is full of life and joy. High in the branches birds are singing, forget-me-nots are scattered in the grass like drops. All of this is ... annoying.

The beautiful and luminous world makes him angry. Because it does not correspond to the viscous, painful condition of his soul. The bright and blinding sun, reflecting on his glasses, which for some reason he has put on his nose. All of this flowing into his soul and dismantling it into pieces. Because… somewhere in the past… this day was exactly the same.  
Leo spreads his scarlet mantle and falls onto it - exhausted. Knowing what will happen next, but still clutching fingers on his coat buttons, lost in his reflections.

However, Vincent always wants to do things first.

The hands of the blonde slipped out of his gloves, and like snakes brushed against his skin. Their coldness, contrasting with the radiant warmth. Leo flinched at the first touch, then feel the moisteness of his lips, kissing his hand. Awkwardly he tries to unfasten his collar's ribbon, but Vincent swiftly grabs his wrists and began to undress him by himself.

He feels wrong is happening – but this sense, as always, came too late, when servant is gliding his palms over the naked body. When lips touch the places forbidden usually - but let it be, he just turns his head away, not allowing the kiss on the lips. And closing his eyes when deft hands steal glasses from the nose and remove hair that fell over his eyes.

Leo quietly sigh when those fingers penetrate, trying to caress, but only causing the pain. But, at the time of the first movement in his inside, he clings to the cloak and suddenly understands - that … whatever. He is just looking in the piercing-blue sky and endlessly falling into it.  
\- Elliot...  
...

***


End file.
